1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dummies and more particularly pertains to a new dummy for water rescue practice for facilitating the honing by sailors of skills necessary for the successful rescue of a person fallen overboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dummies is known in the prior art. More specifically, dummies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art dummies include U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,906 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,571.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new dummy for water rescue practice. The inventive device includes a hollow, air-tight head portion having a top section, a neck section, and a bottom section, the neck section being disposed intermediate the top section and the bottom section; a pole having an upper section and a lower section, the pole upper section being perpendicularly and fixedly attached to a lower portion of the bottom section of the head portion; a weight fixedly attached to the pole lower section; and a rope releasably attachable to the bottom section of the head portion.
In these respects, the dummy for water rescue practice according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the honing by sailors of skills necessary for the successful rescue of a person fallen overboard.